<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sends shivers down your spine by thorbiased</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156952">sends shivers down your spine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased'>thorbiased</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Horror Comedy, Possession, Supernatural Elements, Youtuber AU, buzzfeed unsolved au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brunnhilde adjusted her beanie. Thor tucked a thin braid behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her chapped cheeks. She blushed and almost pulled him in for a deeper kiss when he turned to face the camera with a cocky grin and said, “Hello and welcome to this week’s episode of Thor and Brunnhilde Explore Scary Places Together.”</p><p>“That’s...that’s not the name of the show,” Brunnhilde sighed. </p><p>Thor placed a finger over her lips. “Shush. It is now. Tonight we’re at the former sight of the Asgard Institute for the Mentally Unstable."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor &amp; Loki, Thor/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sends shivers down your spine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween fic :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brunnhilde stood in the center of the empty floor with her hands shoved in her pockets, waiting for Thor to finish setting up the tripod and mics throughout the room. A small smile rested on her lips as she watched him work. He loved this—every single aspect of it—so much that he insisted on setting everything up himself. There was a bit of a perfectionist buried under his dude-bro looks. </p><p>Thor had just been starting out when she met him, back when the channel had about 1,000 subs. His viewers were divided into two clean groups. One, the devout believers in the supernatural that watched his videos in the hopes that he’d actually catch something one day. Two, the people that watched for his good looks and infectious personality. </p><p>Thor swore that it was her addition to the videos that helped him gain the million or so subscribers they had now. Brunnhilde wanted to argue that it was just lucky timing, but every time she glanced at the comments on their videos, it was full of people “shipping” them or at least talking about how cute of a couple they were. At best, Brunnhilde conceded that their viewers were now divided into three groups, now including their relationship’s fanbase. All that attention should’ve scared her, and sometimes it did. More than the <em> ghosts </em> ever had, that was for sure. But she loved Thor too much to care about who was watching. </p><p>“Ready yet?” she called to him as he descended the ladder in the furthest corner of the room. </p><p>Really, it wasn’t a room. The whole floor was just an empty wooden structure except for the support columns spaced evenly throughout it. It was eerie, but not haunted, despite what Thor and the internet believed. Thor usually shielded her from the story of the places they went until the drive there, during which they recorded her reactions to it. This place was an old mental institution. They did crazy experiments on the patients or something, she couldn’t quite remember. It was gross and tragic, of course, but not ghost-infected. </p><p>“Yep,” he said. His boots made a thud against the cement that echoed in the open space when he hopped off the last two rungs of the ladder. He shuddered as he started toward Brunnhilde. “How you feeling?” </p><p>“Fine. This place is just...sad. Not scary,” she said, frowning at the ceiling. </p><p>Thor laughed. This was part of their appeal. Her skepticism and his child-like acceptance of the supernatural. It made them entertaining; it made their relationship work. “Yeah, yeah. I think we should start here on the bottom floor and work our way up.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Everything’s charged, right?” she asked. She tapped the GoPro on his chest, staring into the blinking red light. Hopefully he’d delete this footage.</p><p>“All charged up and ready to go,” he said with a nod. He took her hand in his, then they walked over to the tripod and chairs set up by a large, busted-out window that overlooked the rest of the small town they were in. “It’s already recording, too.”</p><p>Brunnhilde adjusted her beanie. Thor tucked a thin braid behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her chapped cheeks. She blushed and almost pulled him in for a deeper kiss when he turned to face the camera with a cocky grin and said, “Hello and welcome to this week’s episode of Thor and Brunnhilde Explore Scary Places Together.”</p><p>“That’s...that’s not the name of the show,” Brunnhilde sighed. </p><p>Thor placed a finger over her lips. “Shush. It is now. Tonight we’re at the former sight of the Asgard Institute for the Mentally Unstable. This has been highly requested by you lot because of its name and connection to mine, which I do find very creepy. Brunnhilde, do you at least think that’s creepy?”</p><p>“Do I think it’s creepy that a mental institution was named after a mythical realm? Nah,” she said, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t think your name is creepy, either.”</p><p>“Well, that’s nice to know,” Thor laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Well, I’ve already told you the story. Of course, this place has a very tragic history, and we want to be sensitive to that. So, no provoking the ghosts for tonight. Still, we’ve got motion sensors, cameras, audio equipment, and the beloved spirit box to help us find a ghost. So, let’s get hunting.” </p><p>Brunnhilde rolled her eyes at that. It was another signature move. She felt rude doing it, but Thor, as well as most of their audience, knew that it was all part of their schick. They’d cut there in post, so Thor got up and took the handheld camera off the tripod, pausing the recording as he did. Brunnhilde followed him, stepping in line with his long strides as they walked towards the entrance of the warehouse. </p><p>“One take. That’s good for us,” he said. “Usually we crack up.”</p><p>Brunnhilde hummed and laced her fingers in his free hand. “Maybe we’re finally becoming professionals.”</p><p>Thor fake-vomited. “Oh, I hope not. That would be tragic.”</p><p>Brunnhilde’s laughter echoed in the empty floor. Her stomach swooped low and her hand squeezed Thor’s a little tighter—there was <em> no way </em>someone laughed back. Ugh, Thor was getting to her. This place was just tragic and sad. There weren’t ghosts here. Or at least that’s what she reminded herself when Thor started recording again.</p><p>“This is the first floor,” he said as they started walking along the perimeter. He held the camera so that it faced them. His and her GoPros would record more establishing shots, plus the tripods set up around the whole building. It would be her job to stitch it all together later. “Stories say they kept the more stable patients down here. You’d think that wouldn’t produce many ghosts, but an old tour guide swears that there is an apparition on this floor.”</p><p>Brunnhilde scoffed. “That tour guide’s full of shit. She’s trying to sell tickets.” </p><p>“She actually quit after she saw the ghost,” Thor said too casually. </p><p>Brunnhilde’s stomach turned again. Dammit, this place was unsettling. “Oh.” </p><p>Thor beamed at her discomfort, which only annoyed her more. “Are you getting scared, Brunnhilde? This is a first, everyone. My girlfriend, Brunnhilde, is actually afraid of a location.” </p><p>“I’m not afraid,” she insisted. Water was dripping somewhere in the rusted pipes of that awful place, and it only made it harder to lie. Everywhere she looked, she swore something moved in the corner of her eye. “What kind of ‘ghost’ did that woman see?” </p><p>Satisfied, Thor hummed. “A tall man with long dark hair and pale skin. She said he’s mischievous, but not malicious. Still, her encounter with him was enough to make her quit. I looked into it, and there was a patient here named Loki matching that description.”</p><p>“So, she looked into the history and made up a ghost of some poor man to get clout on the internet?” </p><p>“...maybe.” </p><p>They made their way throughout the open space. Brunnhilde actually wished there were still rooms or something to break up the sheer nothingness of that place. When they reached a tripod they’d set up, Thor stopped. </p><p>“Wanna split up?” he asked, with pure evil glowing in his blue eyes. Brunnhilde wanted to kick him, but that would only thoroughly convince him that she was scared. He tapped the side of the handheld and smiled. “I’ll go first, if it makes you feel better.” </p><p>“It doesn’t make me feel better because I’m <em> not </em>afraid,” she mumbled. She folded her arms over her chest. “Go first. I’ll complain into this camera while you make up something about hearing voices into that one.”</p><p>Thor switched the camera off. His eyes were softer now. “Hey, it’s alright. This place isn’t really haunted, remember? Even I can admit that.” </p><p>Tears stung in her eyes. He always made her cry whenever he cared so damn much. She nodded, but wrapped her arms around his middle, anyway. There was just something off. It made her want to high tail it out of there, but she couldn’t. Not that Thor wouldn’t have taken her, if she’d asked. She was in her own head, was all. The story was sad and scary, and she was just...out of it. It was fine. </p><p>“Go,” she said, pulling back. She swallowed thickly and ignored the way Thor was looking at her. “Let’s just get this over with so we can leave.”</p><p>Thor nodded. “I’ll be quick,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He walked backwards, not letting go of her hand until he physically couldn’t hold it anymore. In one motion, he turned around, cut the camera on, and entered the darkness. </p><p>The camera set up on the tripod stared at her with its singular dark eye, almost mocking her. She clicked the button on top, glaring at the inanimate object. Once Thor’s voice had faded, she took a deep breath and spoke. “Thor’s definitely terrified right now. I can’t hear him yet, but I bet he’s talking to the ghosts. What would a ghost even say? Why are we so afraid of them?”</p><p>In some great cosmic coincidence, Thor chose that specific moment to let out a bone-chilling scream. </p><p>Brunnhilde’s shoulders jerked up. Panic clawed its way into her throat like a cat trying to keep its balance. “Thor?” she called, hoping that he was messing with her or overreacting for the sake of the video. She grabbed the camera, tripod and all, and crept closer. “Thor!” </p><p>There was silence on his end. She squinted into the darkness. They really should’ve brought flashlights. It was strange, though, the lights from town lit everywhere else on that floor except for where Thor had walked into. Her heart was beating so hard that the camera had to be picking it up. </p><p>“Thor, I swear on all that is holy, if you’re messing with me, I’m going to kill you,” she warned. She wasn’t sure that she sounded threatening thanks to the shake in her voice. She meant it, though. He knew she was scared...he knew. He made sure she was okay before he left her. He wouldn’t mess with her like this, not when he knew she was unsettled. </p><p>Throat tight with tears, she screamed, “Thor! <em> Answer me! </em>” </p><p>Her voice was desperate now. Her hands were shaking so bad that whatever footage she was gathering would be worthless. Now, though, that footage was the last thing on her mind. She yanked her phone from her pocket and let the tripod crash to the ground. The flashlight on her phone wasn’t much, but it broke up the darkness enough for her to see a Thor-shaped blob crumpled on the ground about ten feet away. </p><p>“Shit,” she breathed. Her frantic steps sounded like an army as she sprinted to his side. She dropped to her knees and didn’t even wince at the impact. With one hand, she shined her light in Thor’s face and with the other, she shook his shoulder. “Thor? Thor, please.” </p><p>She pressed two fingers against his neck hard, feeling for a pulse. It was there, erratic and too fast, but there. She shook him harder. “Wake up!” </p><p>Thor’s eyes sprung open. Brunnhilde screeched and scrambled backwards on her hands and knees. Where there should’ve been white and bright blue, there was a sickly solid green coating his eyes. Thor opened his mouth and a fog the color of his eyes rolled out. </p><p>“Thor is no longer with us,” the thing controlling Thor purred. It’s voice had a posh English accent, and spoke with arrogance. It made him sound very punchable. “Don’t worry, dear, I’m only borrowing him.” </p><p>“Get out of my boyfriend,” Brunnhilde managed to growl. There was something about the way the ghost talked that made it easy to hate him. She had the distinct urge to hurl something at his ghostly head. </p><p>“Ah, he’s so comfortable, though,” it said, tilting Thor’s head and smiling to accentuate how creepy this was. He pushed Thor’s limp body into a seated position. “It’s so much easier to talk this way. I do hate those bloody spirit boxes.” </p><p>Brunnhilde couldn’t help but laugh. She hated them, too. Maybe she was insane, now. Just like that tour guide. Oh, she wanted to take back everything she’d ever said on air. This was so embarrassing. She hated being proven wrong at all, and for this mistake to be so popular...she’d never live it down.</p><p>She also decided, then and there, that she hated ghosts. She believed in them, alright, but she hated them. She especially hated douchebag ghosts that possessed her boyfriend and mocked her to her face about it. </p><p>A surge of anger flushed in her cheeks. “What do you want, ghost man?” </p><p>The ghost chuckled. Brunnhilde winced at the lack of real emotion on Thor’s face. He looked like a wax figure or a low budget animated character. In just the few moments he’d been gone, Brunnhilde had already begun to miss him terribly. </p><p>“I want to be set free of these walls,” he said, and he sounded surprisingly sincere. If he hadn’t been talking to her through Thor, she would’ve felt for him. “I never wanted to be here. I just want to rest.” </p><p>Brunnhilde sighed. “Get out of Thor, then we can talk about getting you out of here.” </p><p>“But, I can’t talk if—“</p><p>“Get. Out. Of. My. Boyfriend.” </p><p>The ghost sighed like this was all so terribly inconvenient for him, then the green of Thor’s eyes faded back into that comforting blue, and he fell forward into her waiting arms. She squeezed him tight, relishing in the way his warmth flooded back into his veins and his heartbeat steadied itself. </p><p>“W-What the hell?” he whispered. Although he was still only semi-conscious, his arms loosely wrapped around Brunnhilde’s back. “Are you alright?” </p><p>“I’m fine,” she cried. She pulled him closer and cupped the back of his head. He was coughing, which was understandable given what he’d just been through. “Are <em> you </em> alright?” </p><p>“Yeah.” He went limp in her arms again. “Just tired. What happened?” </p><p>Brunnhilde held back a groan. “You got possessed by a ghost,” she admitted, bracing for the berating that was sure to come. </p><p>He looked up with a grin, and opened his mouth, but Brunnhilde cut him off with an icy glare. “Don’t. Not now.” </p><p>Thor chuckled, and Brunnhilde heard that same echo of someone else’s laughter at the end. She shuddered. “Did you hear that?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, shifting so that just his back was leaning against her front. His head rested on her shoulder, and he looked up at her. “I was going to say something earlier, but you seemed spooked already.”</p><p>“Hmph. Look where it got us, huh?” </p><p>A glass pane shattered and fell out of its frame in shards. They made a collective <em> shing </em>as they skittered across the floor towards the pair. Brunnhilde and Thor screamed in sync, and flinched into each other. </p><p>Brunnhilde sighed, letting her heart rate return to normal. She could feel Thor shaking against her chest. “That’s the ghost,” she explained, rubbing his arm with her thumb. “He wants our help to rest or whatever.” </p><p>“You <em> talked </em>to him?” Thor cried, sitting up straight, eyes wide. He was shivering harder now. “What did he say?”</p><p>“He said he wants to be free of this place.” She let her eyes trail up to the ceiling. She could imagine the desire to be out of here. This place was disgusting. “I don’t know how to do that. He…he said he couldn’t talk to me unless he was, well…”</p><p>“Inside of me?”</p><p>Brunnhilde snorted. “Yes.”</p><p>“Wanna use the spirit box?” he asked, reaching into his back pocket. He passed it into Brunnhilde’s hand. “If it’s not crushed.”</p><p>Brunnhilde gave the thing a cursory inspection before turning it on with a grimace. It’s screeching radio frequencies blared throughout the building. Thor clamped his hands over his ears and didn’t remove them until she turned down the volume. </p><p>“Okay, ghost,” Brunnhilde announced to the world, “Can you talk to me through this?”</p><p>“I...told you...I bloody...hate this thing,” the ghost managed.</p><p>His voice was broken up and scattered over the static. It wasn’t fun to listen to, and she could imagine it was even less fun to try to talk through. </p><p>“Is there another way that doesn’t involve you being inside of me?” Thor asked, obviously thrilled at all this evidence of a real life ghost. He’d be excited about this for days. He was probably the only person Brunnhilde knew that could be happy about being possessed. </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>For a split second, Brunnhilde worried he meant he’d try her on for size until a loud crack rang out. She cringed and tucked her head in, and when she looked back up, there was a full bodied apparition floating in the air between her and Thor. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Thor breathed. His eyes were slight with childlike wonder. Brunnhilde, despite the circumstances, found it extremely attractive. “It’s Loki!” </p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m very interesting,” the ghost, Loki apparently, deadpanned, rolling his eyes. He sank down so that he was sitting cross-legged on the ground. “I can’t keep this up for long. If we’re doing this, we can’t waste time.”</p><p>“What do you need us to do?” Brunnhilde asked. </p><p>“My soul is tethered to the building,” he explained, placing a greenish hand on his middle. He looked weary, sad. “As long as it stands, I will be trapped here.”</p><p>Brunnhilde shifted uncomfortably. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. </p><p>“I need you to burn this place to the ground,” he said, his voice smoldering with sudden passion. “There are no cameras here. It’s an old building. No one will suspect you.” </p><p>Thor and Brunnhilde shared an anxious glance. “They will,” Thor said, “We told the world that we’d be here.” </p><p>Loki rolled his eyes. “YouTubers,” he groaned, “Just say you couldn’t make it.”</p><p>Thor nibbled his bottom lip. “Brunnhilde…”</p><p>Brunnhilde sighed, and slipped her hand in Thor’s. “This place sucks anyways.”</p><p>Letting his head fall forward to press against hers, Thor laughed. He squeezed her hand tighter. “If I had to commit arson with anyone, I guess it’d be you.” </p><p>“You <em> guess </em>?” she asked, pulling back from him. She smacked his chest. “You’re supposed to be ride or die.” </p><p>Thor pulled her in, gripping her hair as he did, and kissed her too roughly for company. She made a surprised noise in the back of her throat, but she certainly didn’t fight it. He leaned back and smiled. “You’re the only person I’d ever commit arson with, babe.” </p><p>Brunnhilde drank in the sight of him, sweaty and moonlit. If Loki weren’t there she’d kiss him again, but instead, she just smirked, “That’s better. Now, let’s burn this place to the ground.”  </p><p>Thor shot out a quick tweet lying about how they hadn’t been able to make it out to the location due to surprise circumstances. Brunnhilde grabbed a lighter from her car and started gathering dry grass and sticks from around the perimeter of the building. Loki floated in behind her, making stupid quips about whatever he decided was entertaining. </p><p>“Is this enough?” Brunnhilde asked. She held out the massive pile of tinder in her arms. “If not, you’re out of luck, ‘cause—“</p><p>“It will do,” Loki replied, “Come on.” </p><p>Brunnhilde followed him back inside, where Thor was waiting with his hands in his jacket pocket. He was smiling, but there was something to it that made Brunnhilde arch an eyebrow. “What’s up with you?” she asked. </p><p>“Nothing,” he said. He nodded towards her supplies. “Did you get what we need?” </p><p>“Loki says so.” </p><p>“Well then,” He grabbed the lighter from her hand, and she dropped the tinder onto the ground. He flicked the end of the lighter, and grinned. “Here goes nothing.” </p><p>They didn’t stay to watch it burn. The moment the grass caught, they booked it. They drove the opposite direction, then the opposite direction from that, then they took another random turn until there was no way they’d ever be traced back to the scene. There weren’t security cameras there, there weren’t security cameras on the road, so they should’ve been Scott free except—  </p><p>“We still need an alibi,” Thor said when they were back at their apartment. He was sitting at the bar, just out of the shower, wearing sweats and an old t-shirt—the same one he was wearing the day they met, she realized with a smile. </p><p>“And what should that be?” she asked, tilting her head to twist her hair into a thick braid. “We could go downtown and snap a picture at…” </p><p>Thor slid off the barstool and dropped to one knee. There were tears in his eyes and a little velvet box in his shaking hands. “I actually had a better idea.”</p><p>Brunnhilde clamped her hands over her mouth. Her heart was pounding, and she had to be shaking harder than Thor. </p><p>“Brunnhilde, I...I had a whole speech planned,” he said, “but I’m having a little trouble remembering it now. The moment I met you, I knew. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Have I said enough cliches yet? Um, I love you. Will you marry me?” </p><p>Brunnhilde was nodding before he ever got the words out, and she dropped to her knees in front of him. “Yes, yes,” she cried, pulling him close to her chest so that his cheeks were smushed against her. </p><p>“Let me give you the ring, at least,” he mumbled. </p><p>She laughed and let him go. He lifted her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, only to then be pulled back in for a deep kiss. His hands went to the small of her back, and hers tangled in his hair. </p><p>“The viewers are gonna be stoked,” she whispered against his lips, moving hers to trace his jawline. </p><p>Thor chuckled. “Maybe you should check Twitter.”</p><p>She did eventually do just that—she had far more important things on her mind than an app at the time—and what she found only made her love her fiancée more. </p><p><em> Couldn’t make it to Asgard tonight </em> , the first line said. Worry swirled in her belly again; they <em> had </em> just committed a crime that night. She didn’t want to marry Thor in prison. <em> Had other plans. Don’t tell Brunn, but I’m popping the question tonight ;)  </em></p><p>Thor had fallen asleep by the time she got around to reading it. His phone was blowing up, as well as hers. They’d post a proper announcement tomorrow, but for now she couldn’t care less about what the Internet had to say. For tonight, her life was hers and Thor’s. </p><p>She sat her phone on the bedside table and snuggled in beside Thor, resting her head against his chest and staring at the diamond on her finger. </p><p>“Hey, ride or die,” she whispered, tapping him lightly on his collar bone. </p><p>Thor cracked open one eye and smiled. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>